


When Winning Feels Like Losing [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble, Read by the Author, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur never even realized someone other than Gwen was after his heart. Not until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Winning Feels Like Losing [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Winning Feels Like Losing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587) by [Angelike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/r075at6z78wnfx4ioywaqvjp37ns6eyc.mp3) |  1.1 MB | 00:01:05  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
